The nation has an ongoing need to reduce exposure of the public to hazardous wastes. Novel remediation technologies can provide an effective method to reduce such hazardous waste exposure. Although health issues require prompt cleanup of abandoned and uncontrolled hazardous waste sites, the high cost of remediation often delays the project. The cost of remediation of such sites is estimated at billions of dollars annually over the next several decades. It is imperative that more cost-effective technologies be developed to reduce the societal cost of remediation of these hazardous waste sites. The goal of the proposed research program is to demonstrate the technical feasibility of a new remediation technology, using novel photocatalysts designed to destroy the hazardous waste contaminants. This new photocatalytic technology would be employed with existing technologies which are effective at groundwater and soil remediation, but which otherwise would result in hazardous air emissions. Evidence suggests that this technology can reduce remediation costs by an order of magnitude over those of current technology. The research plan includes development of novel photocatalysts and reactor systems for an Adsorption-Integrated-Reaction (AIR) technology, providing photocatalysts which destroy volatile organic compounds and which exhibit high activity and long operating lifetimes. KSE, Inc. has developed photocatalysts which are orders of magnitude more active than conventional titania photocatalysts. The new catalysts are also more selective and more resistant to deactivation. The research program will consist of synthesis of new catalyst compositions, kinetic studies on representative classes of volatile organic compounds, and design and economic studies which establish the feasibility of the concept. It is anticipated that an effective remediation technology will be developed, providing a cost-effective tool for hazardous waste site remediation. [unreadable] [unreadable]